


All's Well That Ends Well

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Jack Kline, Castiel and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, M/M, Worried Castiel (Supernatural), Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: amara is sick of her brother's attitude and she decides that she can't just sit around anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.

this was not okay.  
  
that was amara's first thought when she entered lebanon after leaving it years ago; the energy in the town was nearly toxic and close to painful, the supernatural feeling had never been this strong and neither had the emotional anguish.  
  
her brother had done too much bad and she wasn't okay with it.  
  
the goddess stood outside the bunker door, having already made it underground and standing infront of the front door, hesitantly raising her hand and knocking against the wood, unsure if the reaction she would receive from the family that called this place home.  
  
would they be afraid? angry? relieved?  
  
all she could hope for was to not get stabbed at this point.  
  
the door swung open, revealing castiel and the angel's tired eyes widened, staring at her in shock and obviously too stunned to make a sound, "cas, who's there?" she heard sam say followed by footsteps and the hunter appeared in her view, getting the same shocked reaction.  
  
"a-amara?"  
  
"hello samuel, castiel." she spoke, tone as calm as she could make it so that nobody started freaking out more than they already were, "i'm sorry for the sudden appearance, but may we talk?"  
  
the angel and hunter furrowed their eyebrows, still shocked but managing to actually have other reactions; "about?" castiel asked, "my brother."

  
•**◇**•

  
"you want to lock him away?"  
  
amara nodded as she looked up at dean, "i think that would be the best option, don't you?" she asked; the answer had seemed obvious to her and she knew how to do it, but she needed help, so here she was. "where would he even be locked away too? and wouldn't the cage essentially need a key like the mark?" sam questioned from where he sat at the war room table, castiel and jack, who amara had been introduced to upom entering, at his sides.  
  
"i would make a key, it would be a mark and one that someone would have to bare, but it would be nowhere near like the mark of cain, it would just act as a scar and only we would know of its abilities. and for the destination, it would be in another dimension, not neccessary a cage but more like a purgatory type area where he'd never be able to leave, even with the power he has."  
  
"never?" jack piped up, an almost hopeful look on his face at the possibility of chuck never returning to earth, and amara nodded, "only whoever carried the mark i design would be able to set him free; the same way he designed the mark of cain." she explained, "can.....can i carry the mark?"  
  
"jack, are you sure that's a good idea?"  
  
"she said that only the mark would be able to set him free and i know that i would never set him free.....i don't want him to accidentally be set free by someone else." the nephilim spoke, his tone somewhat shaky when he talked about chuck and amara understood why; the boy was killed and blinded by her brother, he would have trauma from such an event.  
  
another reason why she wanted to lock her brother away, he caused a two year old to have nightmare-inducing trauma and he was responsible for almost all the trauma that the people in this room held; it was sickening.  
  
"i will give it to you if you would like, jack."   
  
"when would you give it?" castiel asked, straightening up in his seat, "well, i would need a day to make the area where he'd be locked away and the mark would probably only take half a day at the most, so in a little over a day, we should be able to send him away for good." amara explained, looking at the four before her, all of them seeming like they needed to sleep for a year. "do we have a plan?"  
  
"yeah, we have a plan."

**•◇•**

  
"do we have everything?" dean asked as he entered the empty warehouse at which they were "setting up base", amara had sensed chuck's presence in a small town in washington and with the help of teleporation, she brought the four of them here. "spell page......bowl.....ingredients......yep, it's all here." sam checked, looking up from the table where their set up was, a page filled with enochian words and some ingredients for said spell that amara made to weaken chuck even more so that they could send him away easier.  
  
"all we need is the dick himself."  
  
"actually, i need to do something before we get started." amara spoke up before walking over to jack, who was sitting down on some dirty old steps, and she bent down infront of him, "is it alright if i take your glasses off, jack?" she cooed and he nodded, letting the goddess take off the sunglasses and she placed them down beside him, bringing her hands up to the sides of his head and gently grabbing him.  
  
the nephilim gasped as a bright light began to shine from his eyesockets, "amara, what-" castiel began, "i'm not hurting him, castiel, i promise." amara quickly interjected as she focused her power onto her grand-nephew, pulling away after about minute and the light dimmed back down, revealing two perfectly healed and functioning eyes.  
  
jack blinked a few times, his newly healed eyes adjusting to the world around him and said eyes immediately filled with tears as he realized what she had done, a tear rolling down his cheek as he looked around the room, taking in everything around him. "it would've been pretty cruel of me if i hadn't healed what i could." amara smiled and jack smiled at her through tears, hugging her tightly in gratitude because the emotions in his throat would not allow him to speak.  
  
the nephil pulled away and stood up, turning his head to look at the people he called his family, who were blinking back tears of their own, and he walked over to castiel, his smile getting wider as he looked at his father's face before crushing him in a hug that the angel gladly returned, letting out a happy sob into his chest.  
  
amara smiled at the father and son, but the smile left her face as she felt her brother's presence and she stood up straight, "he's not far, we need to get in position." she spoke, feeling guilty for interrupting the happy moment, but everyone listened, amara, castiel, sam rushing to the table with the spell set up whilst dean and jack got ready to defend themselves against the god if needed.  
  
the doors to the warehouse swung open as chuck walked in, a neutral expression on his face as he looked at them; "well, this is a little awkward." he mumbled, "jack, i see that you're alive and not blind." he smiled but the nephilim was having none of it, "don't talk to me." jack growled as he raised his hand, using his powers to lift chuck up in the air and pull him closer to them.  
  
at this, sam, amara, and castiel began the spell, the hunter putting ingredients into the bowl whilst the angel recited the enochian, amara getting ready to send her brother away and to give jack to the key; castiel finished a section of the spell and amara thrusted an arm in chuck's direction, taking control over him and she pointed another arm at jack, the nephilim turning to her as his eyes went back to normal and he nodded, the goddess flicking her wrist at him to form the mark.  
  
jack let out a cry, falling to one knee as he clutched onto his right forearm, castiel running over to his son and bending down next to him, watching as the celtic symbol for strength, the symbol that the mark was designed after, burned itself into the boy's forearm; the angel wrapping an arm around jack so that he stayed upright.  
  
everyone listened as amara finished off the rest off the spell before throwing both her arms in chuck's direction, screaming the last words and the god let out an ear-ringing scream as a black shadow enveloped him before it all seemed to dissapear in the blink of an eye and he was gone.  
  
amara let out a few heavy breaths, putting her arms down in a relaxed position and she turned to jack, making her way over and bending down next to him; "are you alright? i'm sorry that it hurt, just it's really powerful and i--"  
  
"it's okay, i'm okay." the nephilim cut in, letting go of his arm and looking at the scar-like mark on his forearm, running his thumb over it before looking up, seeing sam and dean walk over; "is....is it really over?" sam whispered, almost as if he was afraid that chuck could hear him. "yes, it's really over." amara smiled and a sigh of relief left the man, wide smiles across everyone's faces.  
  
it was all over and they had won.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.

the year is 2025.  
  
jack walks into the bunker's kitchen at one in the morning, going towards the coffee pot but freezing in his tracks as he hears someone clear their throat, "do you know what time it is?" claire rhetorically asks from the doorway and jack turns around at his sister's voice, the expression on his face resembling that of a child who just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "i couldn't sleep."  
  
"and your solution is coffee?"  
  
"........perhaps."  
  
claire rolled her eyes, walking into the kitchen and pushing her brother away from the coffee machine and grabbing some tea instead, "when was the last time you slept?" she questioned and jack leaned against the counter, rubbing a hand over his face, "uh.....when i got back from dad's."  
  
"dude, that was like five days ago."  
  
"six, actually."  
  
"ah, the things you learn from the winchesters." claire muttered as the tea brewed, the nephilim letting out a little chuckle.  
  
you're probably wondering a few things, especially like why is claire in the bunker or why aren't the original three around?  
  
the simple answer is; they retired.  
  
after chuck was locked away, amara decided to take over heaven and in doing so, she crested a whole new species of angels that were not only stronger, but they also were free thinkers and were allowed to follow their own path. and, unlike her brother, she's still in heaven and being an active leader.  
  
down in hell, rowena managed to become their queen and for some reason, the demons really like her as a ruler and she's running things pretty smoothly down there, except for one or two demons who make their way out every so often and rowena lets someone know which demon got out because she keeps track of everyone.  
  
on top of all that, billie somehow convinced the empty to cancel the deal that castiel had made, nobody knows why she did it or how she managed it, but it was a welcome relief.  
  
the winchesters just decided to finally call it an end and live the rest of their lives out in the normalest way possible; sam and castiel had gotten married and moved out of lebanon, living in a comfortable cabin in sioux falls, close to jody's actually. dean moved out to an apartment in lawrence, currently living on his own and acting as a next generation bobby singer.  
  
claire and kaia moved into the bunker a little before sam and castiel moved out, knowing that jack would need the company even though he did his best to convince them that he would be fine on his own.  
  
of course, he wouldn't have really been on his own because he had run into the three teens that he tried to befriend a couple years back and despite his brain yelling at him to leave them alone, jack felt the need to explain himself and after he did, things got easier.  
  
they weren't perfect, but they started talking and long story short, the three of them now lived in the bunker and were a part of jack's hunting team, since they were all adults now and could learn to properly hunt.  
  
and now, here jack was; eight years old and being a co-leader with his surrogate sister to a bunker full of eighteen to twenty year olds and unable to sleep six out of the seven days in a week.  
  
"are stacy and kaia on there way back yet?" jack asked as the blonde girl handed him a mug of tea, to which she shrugged, "last update i got from kaia was that they had just gotten back to their motel after a successful vamp nest, and that was only a few hours ago so they're probably still resting, unlike you."  
  
"sleep is for the weak."  
  
"and you're very weak."  
  
"excuse me?"  
  
claire let out a chuckle, "i'm only half kidding because while you could literally be a god, you also need to sleep sometimes." she cooed and jack looked down at his steaming mug of tea, "i was asleep.....but only for an hour before things started happening."  
  
"comfortable enough to elaborate?"  
  
"being killed twice in a year."  
  
claire frowned at him as jack took a sip of his tea, remembering the stories that he had told her about both his deaths, and many other things that shouldn't happen to a fucking child. "have you talked to mia recently?" the older girl asked, knowing that despite the shapeshifter being a gried counselor, her and jack worked out a way for her to be a therapist for him because she was the only persom outside of his family that he could trust with his identity.  
  
"i might see her tomorrow 'cause there's a hunt near her town, so i was gonna ask max--"  
  
"you just got back from a hunt like two days ago."  
  
"yeah, me and eliot got back early yesterday morning."  
  
"you can't burn yourself out like that, jack." claire cooed, moving some hair out of her face, "you've seen sam and dean run themselves to the point of beyond exhaustion, you should take more than just a couple hours and ten cups of coffee between hunts." she continued and the nephilim sighed, resting his head down on the counter top, "you and eliot are both ready to smack me."  
  
"yeah, it's part of our roles as older sister and boyfriend to do such things."  
  
jack raised his head back up, giving her a 'i hate you but like not really' glare and she smirked at him; it was only fairly recently that jack and eliot had gotten together, only a year ago had jack been like 'by the way, i like guys' and for about four months they've been a thing. and, per her job as big sister, claire has taken every opportunity to tease jack about it.  
  
"seriously though, i'm not letting you leave this bunker until you get at least eight hours." claire spoke and jack's eyes widened, "you're not serious." he gawked and she nodded at him, "one hundred percent serious." she smiled and he groaned, "you're the worst."  
  
"maybe so, but it's just because i care about you, kiddo."  
  
the hunter walked around the counter, patting the top of jack's head as she took his empty mug of tea and placed it in the sink, "if you really want the hunt taken care of, i'll go out there with max or someone while you take a day off."  
  
"......if you don't mind."  
  
"i never do." she smiled and gently grabbed his arm, getting him back on his feet and walking him back to his bedroom, "promise me that you'll actually try and rest?" claire cooed as they got to his room and jack nodded, "yeah, i promise." he muttered as he rubbed his eyes, the exhaustion hitting him like a train and she gave him another pat on the head before he entered his room, the blonde making her way back to bed.  
  
the year is 2025 and things are calm for the first time in decades.


End file.
